fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Paxton Fettel
"A war is coming, I've seen it in my dreams. Fires sweeping over the Earth, bodies in the streets, cities turned to dust... retaliation"--Paxton Fettel Paxton Fettel plays a key role in both F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon and the Vivendi Timeline. __TOC__ Both Timelines F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon Paxton Fettel is a product of Armacham Technology Corporation's secretive Origin project, Paxton Fettel commands an entire battalion of highly-trained, heavily-armed "Replica" (clone) supersoldiers as well as other Replica Forces that take orders directly from Paxton telepathically. However, they are able to act fairly independently within the confines of Fettel's mind control, relying on using military jargon to communicate amongst themselves. This system was developed by Armacham Technology Corporation in a U.S. Department of Defense-sponsored project known as "Perseus". While he is a cannibal and is seen throughout F.E.A.R. devouring the remains of his victims, he indulges in the primal act not to sustain himself nutritionally, but to apparently absorb people's memories by consuming their flesh, as touched on in the Dark Horse Comics publication that accompanied the DVD edition. He is first seen kneeling in a cell at the Perseus Compound, Before being released by the mysterious Alma Wade. In the comic again, and confirmed early in F.E.A.R., it is learned that Alma fused minds with Fettel, known as a Synchronicity Event, showing him the "pains" that Armacham Technology Corporation caused her and who was directly responsible for them. He keeps muttering that "they" deserve to die, "they" later being revealed to be everyone directly involved in Project Origin - and that includes the Point Man. He often appears to the F.E.A.R. Point Man for brief moments of time before dissolving into ash: these are hallucinations caused by Alma's and Fettel's psi-abilities. It is revealed near the end that Alma was his mother, and that leading his battalion of Replica soldiers into rebellion during F.E.A.R. was an effort to locate the facility where Alma's body was being stored, free her and get revenge on the ATC. He is possibly once and for all killed by the Point Man point-blank near the end of F.E.A.R. in the Origin Facility, shutting down the Replica army in the process. Vivendi Timeline F.E.A.R. Extraction Point He reappears in Extraction Point after Alma Wade revives him and reactivates his Replica soldiers, telling the Point Man, "I know, it makes no sense. Not much does anymore...You killed me. I didn't like that." He reappears throughout Extraction Point, usually with a squadron of Replica soldiers. At the end of the Extraction Point, Fettel destroys the UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter that attempts to rescue the Point Man at Auburn Hospital's roof and claims that the Point Man has only delayed their doom. He then claims that a war is coming. F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate In Perseus Mandate Paxton Fettel appears after the explosion of the Origin Facility, communicating with the Sergeant on several occasions, as well as making threatening remarks to the Nightcrawlers. After the credits roll, a Nightcrawler Elite is seen approaching the Senator, bringing him the sample of Fettel's DNA. Monolith Timeline F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin Paxton Fettel does not appear in F.E.A.R 2 Project Origin and Aristide believes that he is dead, but its still unknown at this point. However, the new Replica forces are seemingly now controlled by Alma herself, not Fettel. Paxton Fettel's timeline Age 6: Fettel's Paragon scores while not as strong as Alma's, outstripping all other Paragon subjects. Age 10: initial synchronicity event with Alma/mother. Alma was able to transmit commands to Fettel through a merging of consciousness. As a result of synchronicity, Fettel turns violent. Seven origin staffers are killed by Fettel due to his enhanced strength and mental acumen. Age 14: Fettel is permanently asigned to Perseus project. Age 22: First Replica Soldier comes online. Age 24: Successfull "link" is made between Fettel and a Replica Soldiers. Training exercises conclude without incedent. Perseus advances to the next stage. Replica production is increased. Age 30: second synchronicity with Alma. Fettel suffers complete psychic break and turns homicidal. he leads a replica battalion in revolt. Point Man terminates Fettel at the Vault facility after wiping out half of Fettel's forces. As a Boy When he was young he enjoyed learning military tactics history and weapons. After the first Synchronicity Event he started having nightmares where he reported that he saw himself eating people to learn their secrets. These nightmares persisted through out the rest of his life. However this all ended soon enough when Alma linked with him for the second time ,and he lead an armed uprising and was shot by the older brother he never knew. Trivia *It should be noted that Fettel is not the villian he is thought to be in the beginning, as F.E.A.R. plays out it is revealed that the ATC are the true villian's for what they did with their experiments on people, while Paxton is a tragic hero. *Whilst Fettel told the Point man he would "set her free" (Alma) it is ultimately his grandfather (and the source of Alma's pain) Harlan Wade who sets her free.Category:Enemies Category:Characters